


Coming Home: A Novella

by writtenmusings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), F/M, Flashbacks, Galactic Republic, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Obidala, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Self-Discovery, Skywalker Family Feels, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenmusings/pseuds/writtenmusings
Summary: A short story in a sightly alternate universe post-Galactic Civil War, where Luke and Leia visit Obi-Wan's house on Tatooine to learn more about their family's past only to discover secrets about their mother and Obi-Wan that are even more surprising than they anticipated...You can thank Artoo for malfunctioning to show them flashbacks... and they learn there was more to their mother than they originally perceived.She was more than "beautiful, kind, but sad."
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Coming Home: A Novella

**Author's Note:**

> For Padmé and Obi-Wan,  
> whose lives were heartbreakingly  
> shattered because of fear,  
> pain, and anger.  
> And also shitty writing.  
> They deserve redemption.

Many years passed, the New Republic was somewhat intact as the galaxy struggled to find peace after years of rebellion, when the Force was supposed to be balanced. In the midst of this tug-of-war, two hooded Force-wielders trudged through the endless dunes with their astromech following in pursuit. Sand crept into the crevices of their faces as the wind howled and the twin suns beat down on their heads – a giant gorge slowly coming into view, ascending beyond the horizon as it eventually consumed it. As they neared it, a small structure became more apparent, the light adobe cottage becoming more distinct with every step they took as the suns slowly descended behind them.

Luke insisted he go back to his home planet to learn more about his past, _their_ past. Leia was hesitant, quite hesitant – in fact – because she did not want to learn about the woman who fell in love with the machine she thought was a monster. _How could someone who was beautiful, kind, but sad love someone who was full with so much hate, fear, anger?_ The emotions and vague images of her mother's face haunted her thoughts as they trekked across the Jundland Wastes, her faint voice calling her name through the Force. Leia wanted to shove these things away, but they kept pursuing her no matter how much she tried to escape them.

This monster, this Sith, was different in Luke's eyes. For he died no longer saturated with evil and anger, no, he died selflessly and honorably saving the galaxy and his son's life – clinging to his last moments to see his son with his own eyes before he closed them. His father never told him he loved him and his sister, but somehow he already knew.

_Obi-Wan... There's good in him... I know, I know there is... still...._

These words have echoed in Luke's sub consciousness for as long as he could remember. He did not know where they originated, but they have always been there. It was not quite significant enough for him to vocalize it to anyone, maybe it was something he could tell his father if he was still here.

_You were right, Luke, you were right._

For all he knew, Luke was the only one that saw the _good_ in his father, the battle of light in dark raging within him for quite some time. However, something within him considered that there was something more, something that needed to be uncovered. Whatever it was, he was going to find it.

They had tried everything they could to find their mother, but the three people who of her as their mother were dead. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, and Master Yoda had died leaving these secrets lingering in the dust that covered the entirety of this planet. After years of asking other folks of the Rebellion, former or rogue Jedi, and former politicians that knew their father before he turned, they were left with nothing but more questions that needed to be answered. So they kept slugging across the desert after hiding their ship from the possibility of being discovered by Jawas or Sandpeople and hoping that they could have some closure and find some peace, whatever that may be.

No one said a word as they hiked up the cliffs where the house perched, overlooking the expanses of the planet. There were several harsh beeps beaming from Artoo, complaining about the sand and small rocks etched into his gears. But there was an overall silence as the wind whirled through the siblings' robes as it picked up speed when they gained altitude, almost as if they were soaking in the last moments of _not_ knowing, clinging on to the unanswered questions of their family, the secrets ready to creep on the surface.

The suns were rapidly descending once they reached the small cottage, making the color of the sky change into a darker hue as the home stars neared the darkening horizon. Obi-Wan's home was simply a white, simple façade covered entirely with adobe and sand with windows covered with impenetrable metal, the door made of the same material. In a way, the small home glowed with an orange-like hue, reflective of the color of the planet itself and the suns setting in the sky.

"We're here," Luke finally spoke after a delayed silence as Leia faced the horizon, soaking in the view while taking a deep breath.

Artoo beeped merrily in response, rolling towards the door. She finally turned around and met her brother's eyes. "It's strange," her mouth curved slightly upward as she partially turned towards the binary suns, taking another deep breath, "It almost feels as if I am coming home." She slightly chuckled at herself, wondering if she truly meant what she said or if it was a joke.

"To me, it will always be home," he responded with a light smile, before looking closely at the door.

It was locked shut. Given the circumstances, he thought the home would have been rummaged through by Jawas or even Sandpeople for spare parts. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at the controls on the left of the door – remnants of blast marks from years ago. There were his hopes of unlocking the door and gaining access...

Unless...

Leia paced around the perimeters of the small house as much as she could, because the back of the home was obscured by rocks of what appeared to be a dried canyon behind it. Everything was set in place – all of the windows and doors were securely shut, leaving any attempt of entry nearly impossible, unless someone wanted to detonate the place. Luke thought of ideas they could try to get inside without damaging the structure but nothing came to his mind, because he was exhausted and desperately needed water.

"Luke!" Leia interrupted his thoughts, jogging towards him from the other side of the cliff. Her face illuminated against the brightness of the suns and because there was something on her mind... "Obi-Wan was the only one who lived here right?"

"Of course," he responded confidently, remembering the brief moments he spent inside all those years ago, but he used the control pad that had obviously been blasted, "That is what I remember."

Looking at the doorway, then back at her brother enthusiastically, she spoke, "I have an idea," she paused, "Obi-Wan would only leave this place knowing that he or someone he trusts could access it again, which leaves only one option."

"The Force," he responded, his blue eyes widening at the realization.

She nodded her head, "Exactly."

"Of _course_!" He exclaimed, nearing the door.

Suddenly he concentrated on the barrier, imagining it opening as the energy traveled through his entire body. With a quick wave of his right hand, it opened, bearing darkness before them. Unexpectedly, the hatches over the windows also rose, allowing the remaining light of the day into the house.

Luke passed through the entryway first, with Leia and Artoo following soon after. After passing through Leia quickly found a candle, realizing her brother's black robes blended in the faint darkness. The light flickered in the small shelter, revealing plenty of small gadgets and what looked like artifacts. There was a small kitchen to the right, with a little bar with empty bowls that must have held flatbread and fruits. A small, dusty table was in front of the kitchen, completely bare, as if he was waiting for company. The small living space had a small fireplace to warm the space during the bitter cold nights, with an old loveseat and another chair covered in knit blankets made of rough materials. There was a small bedroom with a little bed and a window with curtains blowing with the wind from a window that opened after Luke used the Force – the door had been closed when Luke was there last. There were piles of books in the corner, completely stacked with a beautiful, gold fountain pen adorned with precious stones.

Leia stopped in her tracks, "This reminds me of a pen a fellow senator would use during our committee meetings."

"Really?" Luke responded, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It is really unique," she pursed her lips, deep in thought as she noticed a familiar emblem, "It's almost like –." She abruptly paused, shaking her head in doubt, "Never mind..."

They both kept walking, around the small quarters, noticing a lot of art hanging from the walls of the bedroom bearing beautiful landscapes of hills, mountains, a plethora of waterfalls, lakes, flowers, and even an enchanted city. For a moment, they walked past an aroma of roses, contrasting the old, dusty undertone of the entire house, but it swiftly disappeared. Luke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not knowing these little things were here when he sat in this very space years ago – it was almost like Obi-Wan concealed them.

Both of them turned down the very small hallway, to a small refresher and a doorway revealing a basement. Igniting his lightsaber in the doorway, the blue light revealed what looked like a workspace for what looked like broken moisture vaporators and droids. Against the wall to their right was dedicated to computers and holopads, covering a desk with more parchments stacked besides it. On the furthest wall away from them was a table of what once was a hydroponic garden with small empty plots on a table and bigger plots that were deep in the ground, where life once bloomed. Leia walked towards the plots that were labeled with neat penmanship: shuura, muja, berries, tubers, tomatoes, lettuce, carrots.

Leia found controls on the wall, illuminating holographic shields and lights around specific plots, "Microclimates," Leia whispered.

"What?" Luke asked behind her, wanting to recall what she had just said.

She turned around to meet her brother, "Obi-Wan mastered growing specific fruits in these meticulously engineered microclimates. You see, shuura and muja are most commonly found on Naboo..." She trailed off, pondering in her own thoughts.

Luke watched Leia's demeanor change as she lost herself in her thoughts, looking at what was once there, "What is it?" He asked.

Snapping out of it, she jerked her head away and shook her head, "It's nothing, really. I think I am just a bit exhausted... and parched."

Suddenly a series of beeps and boops permeated the silence, startling both of them.

"What is it buddy?" he asked the droid in curiosity, seeing how much it was covered in sand and how desperately he needed to be cleaned. Artoo waddled back and forth like he was dancing, a simple way to show his contentment and happiness, or was it a realization?

"Okay, Artoo, we will clean you soon when we try and figure out what we are looking for," Luke placed his hand on top of the ecstatic droid before looking at the powered down workspace.

Luke soon focused his attention on the computers and holopads on the other side of the room, finally finding the light switch to fill the rest of the room in dim light and switched of his lightsaber. Artoo soon followed him as Leia trailed behind both of them, still soaking in everything around her.

Pondering around, something made her stop at the working table in the center of the entire space, a piece of parchment out of place... Lifting the aged document in her hands, the words "Declaration of Rebellion" struck her so much she forgot to breathe – it was the same handwriting as the writing of crop names in the garden behind her. As Luke powered up the aged machinery, she began to read the document she has read many times, only she noticed edits and crossed out phrases throughout the entire piece she held so dear to her heart. And the final sentence came to her: "To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor, and our lives." However, those were not the last words she read. At the bottom of the declaration was a phrase written flawlessly in clear ink: "Created and edited by Former Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala for submission to Former Senator Mon Mothma on Empire Day – one year after the Empire was established."

Frozen, an involuntary gasp escaped from Leia's mouth, causing Luke to stop working with the switches and gadgets to look at his sister who was completely still with the paper in her hands and tears in her eyes. All Leia knew was that this woman mysteriously died days after Empire Day, the day tyranny was established.

"Leia, what is it?" Luke asked with concern painted on his face.

She shook her head and placed the words in his hands, pointing at the last sentence, "Mon Mothma never wrote the Declaration of Rebellion." She paused, blinking her dark brown eyes and thinking of what to say, "This is going to sound a bit crazy, but a former senator I know to be dead wrote it instead and she allowed Mothma to take credit for her words. Which means, the person who wrote this did not want anyone else to know that she did... Because she was alive when everyone else presumed her to be dead. For all we knew, she passed away soon after the Empire was established..."

Luke was curious, wondering why this document was in Obi-Wan's home and why this was kept a secret, left on this table almost as if it was meant to be found, "Who was this former senator?"

Leia took a deep breath before she answered the question, having a deep feeling from the Force that this would change everything, "Her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala."

Before Luke could respond, Artoo Detoo beeped incessantly, followed by a series of other beeps, something he would do if he was shocked or malfunctioned. Suddenly a light beamed from him, bearing a hologram of what looked like a Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and a beautiful young woman – her skin slightly darkened, with big almond dark eyes, a hood over her head. Both had rags in their hand as they appeared to be cleaning Artoo.

The Force had many plans as the siblings watched the figures with curiosity.

But Leia already knew.

That woman was their mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all.
> 
> I don't know when or if I will update this, but Luke and Leia deserve to know that their mother and Ben eventually had happy lives together - at least in my version as an avid Obidala shipper.


End file.
